


Morning Glory

by karasunovolleygays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Gooey Aftercare, M/M, Rimming, Smut, They're in love and I am soft., Valentine's Day, can't forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Yuutarou spends his Valentine's Day morning fulfilling one of Hajime's few and far between requests.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).

> This is ridonkulously fluffy and smutty and I'm not remotely sorry.

Yuutarou hums as he pushes their breakfast around in the sizzling skillet. It’s something he’s always loved, but finding a time when they’re both home long enough to eat breakfast together is akin to herding cats. 

But today is Valentine’s Day. It’s Saturday, neither of them work that day nor the day after. There’s plenty of time to wrap themselves up in each other and enjoy a rare day together.

His heart skips when he hears the shower turn on. Hajime is awake, and their special day can truly begin.

A short while later, a whistling Hajime emerges from the bathroom, towel slung low around his hips and taut chest glistening with droplets of water. The most alluring thing about his entrance, however, is his smile. “Smells good, babe. You’re too good to me.”

Hajime drifts over for a kiss before pouring a huge cup of coffee Yuutarou had started brewing the moment the shower kicked on. He settles down at the table and sips his drink. Finally, he asks, “Do you have anything planned for today?”

Yuutarou shivers in anticipation but forces his voice into some semblance of normalcy when he answers, “The only plans I have are spending the day with you. What we do is irrelevant.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Setting down his mug, Hajime creeps up behind Yuutarou and bands his arms around Yuutarou’s waist. “Can I make a special request?”

When Hajime leans in to whisper his request, Yuutarou’s face flushes beet red, but no force in the universe can keep him from whispering, “_Yes_.”

Breakfast turns into a strange thing, a form of limbo between the start of the day and the beginning of _ their _ day. While Yuutarou always relishes watching Hajime enjoy food he makes, he also wants nothing more than to catapult back into their bedroom for something new and exciting. 

Washing up after breakfast is an agonizing affair. Every dish seems to take an eternity to clean and dry, especially with Hajime ‘helping’ while still clad in nothing but a towel. Yuutarou almost drops dishes back into the sink more than once, and Hajime is very aware of why.

“Don’t get impatient, now.” Hajime pecks a kiss on Yuutarou’s cheek. “We’ve got all the time in the world today. Let’s enjoy it.”

“Yeah,” Yuutarou rasps, throat thick with the urge to run his mouth over every centimeter of Hajime’s beautiful body. 

Finally, the kitchen is cleaned up, and Yuutarou looks at Hajime in askance. Hajime’s tongue darts out over his bottom lip, and Yuutarou has his answer. 

Earning a yelp of surprise, Yuutarou hefts Hajime over his shoulder and carries him into their bedroom, depositing him onto their bed with a bounce. “I guess this means I’m in charge now.”

Hajime groans when Yuutarou eyes him hungrily. “You sure are, baby. Use your imagination.”

“Already on it.” And he is. Hajime’s request had been a simple but powerful one: _ Fuck me into the mattress, Yuu. _

They make love in a lot of different ways, but most of it revolves around Hajime paying the utmost attention to doling out Yuutarou’s every pleasure. Hajime gets off on watching Yuutarou get off, and Yuutarou gets off on being so utterly spoiled that he can barely masturbate anymore with decent results.

If Hajime wants to be wrecked, Yuutarou knows exactly what will do that, and he plans to use it.

The drawer of Hajime’s nightstand is full of their various toys, but ones they don’t use very often are in Yuutarou’s, so he goes for those first. His first find is a novelty neither of them have used yet: a vibrator almost as thick as Yuutarou’s forearm. He gives the batteries a test, and it rumbles to life with a vengeance.

Hajime moans loudly when Yuutarou nudges the tip of it against his lips. The sight of his mouth stretching around its massive girth elicits a hot wave of need through Yuutarou, fueled by the sloppy sounds of Hajime trying to choke down as much of it as possible.

When it hits the back of Hajime’s throat, Yuutarou turns on the vibe to its lowest setting, slowly ramping up the speed until Hajime’s eyelids flicker from the intensity. 

Yuutarou pulls it away and drinks in the sound of Hajime’s ragged breath. It’s not nearly enough, so Yuutarou drags the buzzing toy down the length of Hajime’s torso until it grazes his already rigid cock. Hajime’s hips list up into its motion, whimpering when Yuutarou tears it away. 

“Be patient, baby.” Yuutarou pecks a chaste kiss to Hajime’s lips. “We have all day, remember?”

“How did you get so good at this?” The tip of the vibe drifts down his length and he bites his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut from the sensation. “And when did you get an evil streak?”

Swallowing a smile of satisfaction, Yuutarou says, “I learned from the best. Now be good or I’ll have to punish you.”

Hajime inhales sharply and lies back on the bed, arms splayed wide. “On one hand, I want to see what you’ve got planned. On the other, I am dying for you to punish me.”

Yuutarou runs the vibe up and down Hajime’s length as he leans forward to whisper, “What makes you think they’re not the same thing?”

“Fuck,” Hajime croaks. “Fuck.”

It takes every scrap of willpower Yuutarou possesses not to preen in pleasure at the sound. Instead, he wedges the vibe under Hajime’s balls, sheds his clothes, and goes fishing once again. Something he had picked up for himself for solo play surfaces, but he eyes it now with bald lust.

Perfect.

“Remember this?” He waggles the silicone dildo, a perfect clone of Hajime’s, right under Hajime’s nose. 

“Is that —” Hajime closes his eyes and hisses. “I keep forgetting how much of a kinky little shit you are.”

Yuutarou boops the toy on the tip of Hajime’s nose. “Not as much as you are.” He reaches over Hajime and retrieves a couple more items. One, a cock ring to curb Hajime’s urge to come before he’s permitted, and also an old holiday window cling that lights up when clicked — their go-to substitute for a vocal safe word.

Leaning forward to steal a kiss, Yuutarou murmurs, “You know what I like.” Hajime obediently gets on his knees and bends over with his face over the pillow and his ass in the air, mouth once again wrapped around the vibe filling the room with the lewd sound of throat fucking. “Mmm, good boy.” 

Even though he blushes as he says it, Yuutarou enjoys the rush of power that races through him at the thought of dominating the man who makes him come hard, fast, and often. Hajime rarely asks him for anything, and when he does, Yuutarou has every intention of stepping up to the plate.

Yuutarou drags his finger over Hajime’s hole and teases it open, letting out a throaty groan when he realizes Hajime had cleaned and prepared himself for this already. He greedily thrusts his tongue inside, his cock twitching when Hajime whimpers around the vibe’s girth.

As his mouth works its way in and out, Yuutarou basks in Hajime’s garbled cries with a smirk. 

Fingers follow tongue and slowly gain entry alongside, and when one brushes up against Hajime’s prostate, Hajime’s knees wobble against the mattress. Yuutarou repeats the motion until Hajime _ whines _ for him. “Fuck, baby, fuck, you’re so good to me.”

“Oi, who said you could stop sucking dick?” Yuutarou slaps Hajime’s ass cheek and shoves the back of his head back toward the vibe. It slips between Hajime’s lips once again, and Yuutarou can’t help but rub his palm against his erect length at the sight. “That’s right, baby. Just like that.”

When Yuutarou returns to his own task, he pushes inside Hajime with three lube-soaked fingers, flexing them to expand, working open that extra bit of stretch. 

Hajime is growling now, pumping his cock while he attacks the vibe’s length.

Yuutarou bites his lower lip as he slides the dildo in until it bottoms out. A string of hissed expletives pour from Hajime, his hand thrashing up and down his length. It intensifies when Yuutarou begins rhythmically pistoning in and out. 

Another finger pushes inside, and Yuutarou bites back a sigh as Hajime’s greedy hole sucks it in. The pressure gradually eases, and another digit follows suit. Hajime’s entire body trembles at the stretch, and it takes Yuutarou’s breath away. 

After the fourth finger makes its way next to the relentless press of the dildo, Hajime isn’t sucking off the vibe anymore. Instead, his face is pressed into the pillow as words that aren’t words gush out of him. Yuutarou doesn’t bother squelching the flash of jealousy that the mattress gets to see more of Hajime’s bliss than he does.

He stills, slipping out everything, swallowing hard at the sight of Hajime’s gaping hole begging him to return. Hajime’s mouth is, too, but Yuutarou will give him what he wants soon enough. “Baby, turn over for me, okay?” His eyes stray over to the light up button, which hasn’t been touched all morning, and it still lies dormant. “Glad you’re okay, Hajime. You’re so beautiful.”

Shuddering limbs flip Hajime over onto his back, and Yuutarou can’t breathe. Rivulets of tears glisten on his cheeks, his bottom lip swollen from the rasp of the vibe and the scrape of his teeth. They plump further when Yuutarou ravages them with an urgent kiss, sliding the dildo back in as he does.

Swallowing Hajime’s growl of approval, Yuutarou resumes a punishing rhythm while Hajime grasps for Yuutarou’s neglected cock.

Hajime’s mouth tears away into a delirious chant for more, and he loves every syllable. Always in control of himself, Hajime rarely ever surrenders himself to another person. When he does, however, Yuutarou head spins at how much that gift overwhelms him. He knows what he wants; Yuutarou plans on giving it to him. “Here it comes, baby,” Yuutarou murmurs. “Get ready for me.”

Nodding, Hajime loudly pants as Yuutarou pushes his cock alongside the dildo. The pressure is intense, the familiar contours of Hajime’s dick embracing him in an incredible new way. It takes every scrap of will he has not to come on the spot. Hajime deserves better than that.

Yuutarou caresses Hajime’s hip. “I’m gonna start moving, okay?”

“_Please_!” Hajime’s husky plea fills Yuutarou with a wave of something he couldn’t describe if his life depended on it.

Easing himself halfway out, Yuutarou thrusts back in with a quick snap of his hips. Hajime’s guttural moan fills the room, fills Yuutarou, so he returns the favor with a brisk clip with both his own length and the toy’s. 

Tears freely flow down Hajime’s cheeks, whose hands are fastened around his own cock, scrambling for release that Yuutarou hasn’t granted him yet.

A knot of tension builds in Yuutarou’s lower abdomen, and nothing he can do will prevent him from coming very soon. He guides Hajime’s fingers to the cock ring to pull it off before he makes one final frenetic push.

Hajime comes loud and hard, his insides clenching around Yuutarou. A few quick strokes are all it takes for him to spill himself deep within. Gently, he withdraws the toy and stays settled in to the hilt while he scoots in close for a long, sloppy, unhurried kiss. It’s messy and gorgeous, just like his wonderful partner lying sated beneath him.

Yuutarou buries his face in the curve of Hajime’s shoulder, words of love and appreciation gushing from his lips as if they will soak right into Hajime’s sweat-slicked skin.

“Oh, damn, that was . . .” Hajime’s arms fasten around Yuutarou, still shaking from a brutish orgasm. “You’re so good to me, Yuu. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Smiling against Hajime’s flesh, Yuutarou chuckles. “When I figure out how I deserve _ you, _ I’ll let you know.”

He should really scrape himself up to clean them both, but Yuutarou doesn’t want to let Hajime go. So he doesn’t.

“C’mon, let me take care of you.” With that, Yuutarou rolls Hajime on top of him and with a firm grip on Hajime’s bottom, he picks Hajime up and carries him back to the bathroom for a hot and well-earned shower. Hajime’s legs wrap around him, but their eyes never leave one another’s.

The water rinses away the crust of come and perspiration from them both, but Yuutarou’s attention is solely on the washcloth in his hands, whispering over every scrap of Hajime’s skin he can reach while Hajime sits sprawled out on his lap. 

Hajime reaches out to cup Yuutarou’s cheek, thumbing away a shock of soggy hair hanging over his eyes, and blesses him with a tired smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Yuutarou covers Hajime’s hand with his and presses a kiss to the palm. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Yeah.” Hajime crushes Yuutarou to his chest with strength he should not be able to muster, lips feathering against the hollow of Yuutarou’s neck. “Love you.”

“Right back atcha,” Yuutarou replies, letting the warmth of the water and love wash over him.

And just to think, their day has barely begun, and Yuutarou’s heart has never been so full.


End file.
